The Unspeakable Mission
by Rabbit1
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!!!! Duo has been dragged down and transformed into a lady, now we will have to see if he can complete his mission. I need 6 reviews to continue so please review!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing AThe Unspeachable Mission@  
  
I don=t own all of the character but I do own the villians as well as Seth Jager, Cecilia and Proffessor K. Other than that I don=t.  
  
Summary: A new threat has appeared, The past surviviors have begun to assemble and have chosen 13 leaders to guide them. One is a male called Senia, the other 12 are females each one represented by a symbol of the black zodiac. The Gundam boys must strip down to a dress and capture these leaders.  
  
The Mission  
  
The former White fang leaders watch from MO 6 as 12 capsule plumit to earth in there ships. A Man stood on the main deck surrounded by guards.  
  
Senia: It has begun.  
  
Scene switches to the a dark room, were a computer stayed on all the time, and a soldier lay across the bed unknowing what to do. Beep! Beep! His computer went off. Heero stood up and punched a button on the computer and a video screen came up, showing Dr. J.  
  
Dr. J: Heero Yuy, There is a mission that I require of you and your fellow Gundam Pilots. You are to meet at the Sank Kingdom Base for further instructions, beware Heero, the new enemy has many spy=s.  
  
The computer vid screen cut off  
  
Heero Yuy: Mission Accepted  
  
Relena Peacecraft was typing on her computer, when Dr. J=s vid came up,  
  
Relena Peacecraft: Oh, Dr. J  
  
Dr. J: Relena Peacecraft I have an assignment for you, Catherine Bloom, Hildie Schbieker, Dorothy Catalonia, and Sally Poe. It is one of great importance and should not be taken as a joke.  
  
Relena Peacecraft: I understand, what is going on.  
  
Dr. J: Tell everyone to meet at the Sank Kingdom Base, I will send a file and fill you in on the details but you are not under any circumstances to tell anyone this information for it could jepordize the mission.  
  
The screen cut off Dr. J turned around to see a female in in a lab coat, she had short blonde hair and blue eyes, with red lips.  
  
Dr. J: has your pilot landed yet Proffessor K?  
  
Proffessor K: Yes, he is around 2 hours from the Rondeveu site.  
  
Dr. J: and what about the female that laid asleep in the suit  
  
Proffessor K: Her name is Cecilia, she fell in love with Seth, so he=s taking her with him, I guess he didn=t think we would look in the cockpit.  
  
Dr. J: I am surprised to find that there was another one of us that I did not remember, I do not remember you designing the Zero System, but from your data and the experience of your pilot you must have.  
  
Proffessor K: Lets just hope the mission doesn=t go to any of there heads.  
  
*2 hours later  
  
The Sank Kingdom Base Heero Yuy arrives seeing the others were already there. Duo was sleeping on the right edge of the couch, Hildie laying on him from the left. Trowa and Wufei were playing Chess, Quatra was playing the Piano. Catherine was reading a magazine. Heero walked in and stood against the wall waiting for everyone else to show up.  
  
A knock came from the front door, Pagan answered the door  
  
Pagan: oh please, come in good sir  
  
In stepped a boy near 16 years old. He har purple eyes, and long white hair braided all the way down to his butt. His face looked a lot like duo=s but his body was shaped in muscle like heero yuy. Behind him was a girl about 15 with short blond hair, and a nice body. She had a glow that seemed to radiate off her. The boys as did the girls seemed to jump in excitement at the two newcomers.  
  
Cecilia: hello, is this were the meeting is?  
  
Quatre Winner: yes, who are you?  
  
Cecilia: I=m Cecilia  
  
Cecilia looked at The boy Seth Jager: My name is Seth  
  
Pagan closed the door.  
  
Relena Peacecraft: Excuse me  
  
Everyone turned around to see relena on the stairs in her school uniform  
  
Relena Peacecraft: Aw Seth, Cecilia I see you made it. All ladies please follow me  
  
All the ladies start leaving, Hilide and Duo were clenched together kissing until Wufei and grabbed Duo and pulled him away, and Sally pulled Hildie up the stairs. They all turned around to see Seth at the computer inserting a disk.  
  
Wufei: hey what are you up to?  
  
Seth clicked enter and a screen poped up and Proffessor K popped up.  
  
Proffessor K: Hello Seth, glad to see you made it to earth safely, and undetected. Hello fellow Gundam Pilots, Myself, Dr. J and the other gundam scientists  
  
The other scientists came on to the screen.  
  
Doctor J: Your new pilot is named Seth Jager, We have a mission for each of you. The former members of the white fang have resurfaced and have chosen 13 leaders, one male we have not found the location of. Give it to them now.  
  
Seth turned and gave each of them a small disk to each of them.  
  
Dr. J: Heero and Quatre you will be partnered together on the 1st mission and then you will split off. Each of you is to go to a separate part of the house and watch your missions be yourself. The disk will contain the location you are going, were your gundams are stored and wht you will need to do.  
  
Professor K: Good luck  
  
The Screen went off  
  
Up stair the girls began to laugh very hard  
  
Hildie: are you serious?  
  
Catherine: we actually get to do this to them  
  
Cecilia: isn=t it wrong?  
  
Everyone else: NO!!  
  
Relena Peacecraft: yes we must do this  
  
Hildie: Hey this could be fun, getting them back at all the times they made fun of us.  
  
They all start talking and Cecilia seems out of place. And leaves the room after a moment. She begins to walk back to the linging room and see=s only Wufei still in there, and she continues on until she come across a door with a secret, dark stair case leading up to a hidden room. She walks up there and sees Seth Strung out on the bed laying there listening to Professor K give instructions.  
  
Professor K: AThe Gundam X has been improved since the last ime you piloted it, it has a new arrangement of weapons that must be properly calubrated before use. We have also installed an updated Zero system, Seth you must clear your mind for this system it is a thousand times that of the original. You are heading down toward Mexico, the one youn are after is the jackal. Be very careful and watch your step. But theres one problem, you=ve been red flagged, so the moment you show up they will see you, so a changeis needed.@  
  
Cecilia walks in and stands infront of him, and seth stands up  
  
Seth: What is it Cecilia?  
  
Cecilia: I=m sorry  
  
Seth: for what?  
  
Cecilia: Lelyne Project command, AIt was you who broke my massent plate.@  
  
Seth=s eyes became big in fright and then settled down as he fell onto the floor  
  
Cecilia: I=m sorry  
  
scene switches to Duo who was watching Professor G  
  
Professor G: Duo, the Deathscythe has not much improved since your fight against Libra, although there are some very intresting capabilities. Your task takes place in Africa, one of the Leaders with the symbol of the Great child is the Ambassadors Daughter, your task is to infiltrate the Embassy. However she is aware of what you look like, and so a great change is needed.  
  
Someone grabs Duo from behind and put a handkerchief soaked in Either ver his face. Duo passed out. Elsewhere Heero was watching Dr. J  
  
Doctor J: Heero Yuy, the Wing Zero has Been greatly improved since your fight against Libra, and there are some very intresting capabilities stored within it. Your task takes place in were your are, one of the leaders with the mark of the 1st born son is posing as a student. However she is aware of what you look like, and so a great change is needed.  
  
three people grabbed him from behind and all put a soaked either cloths on his face.  
  
Wufei sat in his room watching Master O  
  
Master O: Wufei Chang, Nataku is ready, and better than ever. Your task takes place in China, one of the Leaders with the symbol of The Torso is a Military base commander, your task is to infiltrate the base and capture her. However she is aware of what you look like, and so a great change is needed.  
  
Two people grabbed him from behind and wrapped his head in a soaked either cloth  
  
Quatre sat in his study watching  
  
Instructor H: Quatre it is good to see you, Sandrock is ready right were you are. Your mission, on of the students there is one of the leaders, she bares the mark of the Dire Mother. However she is aware of what you look like, and so a great change is needed.  
  
Dorothy came up to him and puched him right in the face  
  
Professor L: Trowa Barton, the Heavy Arms is all set toward you specifacations. Your task is in New York City, one of the Leaders with the symbol of the Withered Lover is working for a famous designer named Vera Wang, your task is to infiltrate the Embassy. However she is aware of what you look like, and so a great change is needed.  
  
Someone tied a cloth soaked in either around him mouth and pulled it tight. As he was being dragged out, a females giggle came out loud.  
  
* ~ ~ Thank you for reading my story, my e-mail is chris_wing00@yahoo.com send me some idea if you have any. I need at lest 6 reviews inorder to write another chapter. So until next Time 


	2. Duo

The Unspeakable Mission  
  
Chapter 2 (Duo=s Uncertancy)  
  
I don=t own any of the characters, but I do own 2 of the names and all the villians and extras, so there.  
  
Summary: Duo takes up his dress and heads for te American Embassy were the Great Child leader is found, for she is the Ambassadr=s daughter. Duo mustpose as another ambassadors daughter to capture her.  
  
Deep in the Mansion of te Sanq Kindgom, a large red room stayed untouched. The room was dark and Duo lay on the bed still knocked out from the either. The door creaked open and a number of female giggles could be heard coming in. Duo emerged from his sleep and hereing the voices  
  
Duo: Who=s there? (He whispered)  
  
Duo looked around but could not see anyone, then the Lights flared on, Duo=s eyes squinted to adjust to light. When they finished Duo saw Hildie standing infront of him in her military uniform, with her arms on her hips.  
  
Duo: hilide? What are you doing?  
  
Hildie: helping you in your mission  
  
Duo yells back at her  
  
Duo: HOW CAN THIS BE HELPING!?!  
  
Behind hildie three other women approached him and stripped his clothes off of him. Duo try=s to cover himsel with a towel that was laying on the desk next to the bed.  
  
Duo: who are they? Psychos?  
  
Hildie: no actually there some of Quatre=s sisters.  
  
Duo remembers the message that Professor G said, Ashe knows what you look like and a great chane is neededthat a great change was in order.  
  
Duo: oh no, no no no no no no no!  
  
Duo tries to get out the door but the girls grab him and tie him up and strap him to a chair. Duo squirms to get loose but its no good, they place him in front of a large mirror with lights all around. One of the girls takes a razor to Duo=s legs and starts shaving. Hildie keeps duo quiet by sitting in his laps, that and the ducktape over his mouth kept words coming out. After an hour the girls had finished shavng his legs, arm pits, and hair that grew anywhere else. Duo squirmed to stnad up but hildie weighted him down. One of Quatre=s sisters came behind him and started combing his hair, and the third of Quatre=s sisters started to paint his finger and toe nails.  
  
Duo: Stop it!!!  
  
Samantha: no this is to much fun  
  
After all was done with his hair, shaving and toe nails. Hildie left the room for a moment and came back witha samll rod with a widder end at the top. One of Quatre=s sisters removed the ducktape from his mouth, Duo: AHHH, dam that hurt Hildie smiled for a moment and turned the little device on. A blue light came on the in the wider end. Duo looked at the device with a little bit of curiosity and a little fear  
  
Duo: what is that?  
  
Hildie smiled  
  
Hildie: it=s called a polar rod, its new device that the gundam scientists invented for better undercover ops.  
  
Duo: has it been tested?  
  
Hildie: your the first  
  
Duo: oh that just makes me feel so much better. So what does it do?  
  
Hildie walks over to him and bends down and holds the polar rod up to his feet. And slowly and carefully she moves it up his leg. Duo starts to feel his skin tingling and pinching like needles.  
  
Duo: whats going on?  
  
Hildie: A males polar genes contain one X and one Y, the polar rod swites the one Y to another X  
  
Duo: but that would mean...  
  
Hildie: .....yes Duo, your becoming a woman.  
  
Duo: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Hildie gets up to his hip and mid region and moves the polar rod over it, and it changes to that of a woman. Duo tries tp squirm but he fails. Two of Quatres sisters held his shoulders.  
  
Duo: Hildie don=t.  
  
Hildie came up to his chest area, and his chest hair began to diaapear. And two breasts began to come out till they were a size 36C. Quatre=s sisters took a bra from there duffle bag and strapped it onto Duo.  
  
Duo: look what you=ve done.  
  
The third of quatres sisters held his face still, Duo noticed she was wearing a speacial kind of rubber glove. The rod passed over is neck and face, and the outward appearence changed but his eyes stayed the same. Hildie stepped back and looked at him, Hildie: I think we need to change the hair  
  
Duo: no, do not cut of my braid.  
  
Hildie: I never said cut it off, I said to change it the color silly.  
  
Samantha: a red head or a blonde?  
  
Hildie came over to the back of his head and ran the rod over the hair and it switched to a golden blond hair similar to quatre color. Hildie sat back in his lap and lookked at him in the eye  
  
Hildie: Now duo, when we untie you, you cannot mess-up what we=ve done. This is necssary for your mission, now suck it up and do yuour job and we will do ours.  
  
They untied Duo and he=s wineing and complaining all the rest of the time. Hildie approaches him and hands him some panties, and he puts them on grumbling to himself. Duo looked at himself and the blonde hair in a bra and panties. The girls noticed he was looking at himself like any woman does to see if an outfit is right.  
  
Hildie: `ihem (clearing of the throat)  
  
Duo turned around to see a uniform somewhat like the one Relena wore as an ambassador. The uniform was a white shirt, a pikn suit and pink pants, and white boots. After getting dress Duo looked at himself in the mirror  
  
Duo: I look like Relena  
  
Hildie: not all the way but close enought.  
  
Samantha came behind and took the braid out of his hair and put it in a pony tale and the bottom of his head.  
  
Samantha: Well how did we do?  
  
Hildie looked at Duo  
  
Hildie: very good I=d say, hat do you think Duo  
  
Duo kinda grited his teeth  
  
Duo: I think I want to get this mission over with as soon as possible  
  
Hildie squinted her eye, and sat him in a chair. Duo looked at her strangly  
  
Duo: what?  
  
Hildie took out the Polar rod, and looks back at duo in a unacceptable way.  
  
Hildie: we forgot the voice  
  
Hildie jams the polar rod in his mouth and sends a bio shock to his vocal cords. Then she takes it out.  
  
Duo(girls Voice): he what have you done to my voice?  
  
Hildie sat down and explained to him what he had to do. How to walk talk, and act like an ambassadors daughter.  
  
Hildie: Duo, sweety, I know that you might feel a little awkward , but please pay attention.  
  
A screen comes up with a girl with Brown hair held back like Relena=s and, she was very delicate looking.  
  
Hildie: This is Karen Matting, she is th Senia Leader known as AThe Great Child.@ She is not the most viloent of the 12 females. But because she is the Ambassador of the the colonies daughter she has enough armed guards to protect her. Your mission is to find out there plans, and to capture her at all cost alive.  
  
Meanwhile Samantha was packing his bags, one of the sisters was finishingup his hair and the last one was working on his ID=s.  
  
The Night Faded and they were at the airport. Samantha came back from running Samantha: Ok I checked your bags and I got your tickets and Id=s. Don=t worry you=ll do fine.  
  
Hildie: Ok Duo, you can do this, just remember everything wer showed you.  
  
Duo knodded his head in agreement. He took his ticket, passport and put it in the small white purse that Hildie gave him, and he looked at his name. (Duo is now known as Tammy from now on)  
  
Tammy: Tammy Baker that was thebest you could come up with.  
  
Hildie: Duo grow up, now look your contact is Charles Baker he is the Representative of the Lunar Colony, and he is well informed about the mission, we chose him because he is very good friends with the Ambassador of the colonies and it would not be suspicious for both daughters to meet.  
  
Tammy: but what if something goes wrong?  
  
Hildie: The Deathscythe is in a bunker in the basement of the embassy so don=t worry.  
  
INTERCOM: attention, Flight 103 to West Africa, first class is now boarding.  
  
Hildie: Now thats you, don=t worry you=ll do fine  
  
Tammy turns and walks back toward the plane, right bfore he goes into the hallway, he turns back to the girls who give him a thumbs up, and Tammy turns and leaves. Hildie stops smiling and puts her hands down and shakes her head  
  
Hildie: He=s gonna mess up.  
  
Preview: Next time, Tammy Arrives in West Africa and meets his contact but also Karen Matting, unknowing to him there is a Ball tonight and Tammy=s acting will have to bring it up a knotch, but the secrets that Tammy finds will put her life into grave danger. Next time- The Ball. Check it out.  
  
Thank you for reading my fanfiction. Please review and I=ll write the next part. Bye. 


End file.
